Growing Up
by detectiveoliviabenson4life
Summary: A Secret Child Sequel. Jason Stabler-Benson is a 13 year old boy going through some changes. See what thoughs and feelings Jas feels as he matures into a young man. Delivia
1. Chapter 1:Another Day

Chapter 1: Another Day

**A/N:**** I decided to do a squeal to A Secret Child, this one being Life. I****'****m going to go into Jason'****s POV in this most of this ****story maybe once or twice**** into regular mode, I forgot what my English teacher called it, anyways, here you go.****By the way I don't do Italic's.**

**Jason is ****13**** in this story, he's no longer 5. **

Jason's POV

Today is another waste less Saturday I have to spend alone; I'm sort of used to it by now. I wake up at about 10 o'clock do the usual morning routine and then go downstairs to see what lame message my mother has left for me on the fridge. This Saturday's says, "Jason, honey, your dad and I will be home late again. Love you, Mom". I look at the note one more time before I throw it away in the garbage. I open the fridge and as usual, we only have a gallon of milk and a box of cereal in there. Seriously I don't know what mom thinks every morning when she gets ready putting the cereal in there; most normal people put it on the top of the refrigerator. I hope she brings home a bag of groceries when she gets in. Its been like this since Thursday. I swear my mother is out of my mind. I make a bowl of cereal and start eating it until I notice my milk is old. Again another thing I think she does to torture me. Then again, my folks aren't never home and I think the only time they notice me is when I screw up badly. I haven't done that in a while (3 months to be exact). I throw away this cold, torturous cereal before I decide to just not to eat or drink at all. I go upstairs and go ahead and login to MySpace. I see I have 3 incoming friend requests and about 10 new comments, nothing much has happened lately, other than Jazmyne posting about "How a 7-year-old describes sex". Then it hits me, dad and I still haven't had "the talk", mom asks him to have it with me but my dad keeps making up reason's why he can't at the moment. Mom would but then again she doesn't have a penis and a changing Adam's apple.

I sign off of MySpace and get on Yahoo! Messenger. I see about 5 of about 54 of my friends are online. After scrolling up and down the list, I see robztheman is on. Of course like most of today's young adults and teenagers, I meet him online at a message board about some dramatic cop show. When I joined the message board we always private messaged each other, after about 4 months of this we finally exchanged email addresses. I know him for about half a year now and yes I do know about online predators. I click on robztheman and send him an IM.

Jazs0n-Hey

robztheman-Hey, what's up?

Jaz0n-Nothing much, u?

robztheman- My folks just left me here for the weekend u?

Jazs0n-Yeah, pretty much the same, u on the message board

robztheman-yeah, just posting around as usual

Jaz0n- I might do that in a bit.

robztheman-Cool, do you have a mspace?

Jaz0n-?

robztheman- MySpace

Jaz0n-Yeah, its I'm adding you my name is the same thing as my screen name here.

Jaz0n- Ok will add you.

robztheman-cool, hey how come you don't put up a display pic?

Jaz0n-Uhmmm….idk…..y don't u?

robztheman-I'll show you my pic if you sho me urs.

Jaz0n-Uhmm, ok, u first.

He asks me if I want to photo share with him, and I click on accept. Within minutes I see him. Robztheman has light brown hair, green eyes and a weird smile. I keep staring at him, until he buzzes me.

robztheman-hello, urs

Jaz0n-Ok.

I get the most recent one with a group picture of me and all my friends, I'm in the middle keeping Michael and John from giving each other bunny ears, those lame o's. I pull it up and wait for a reply.

robztheman-r u in the middle

I feel myself turning bright red and shocked about how he could know.

Jaz0n-Yeah, y

robztheman- had a feeling

Jaz0n-u never told me how old u were

robztheman- I'm 13, I turn 14 in about 5 months and 3 days.

Jaz0n-So around July 6?

robztheman-Yep, ur good in math dude.

Jaz0n-thanks

robztheman-np

Jaz0n-Where r u from?

robztheman-New York city.

Jaz0n-Really, what part?

robztheman-Queen's, I'm moving to Manhattan in about 4 weeks. I have to go to Liberty Jr High school.

Jaz0n-I go there.

robztheman-What?

Jaz0n-I go to Liberty Jr High School in Manhattan, my rents work for the police here.

robztheman-so mayb I'll be able 2 c u at school then.

Jaz0n-Yeah.

robztheman-I gotta go dude, my folks called, I gotta get ready to go.

Jaz0n-ok, bye

"robztheman appears to be offline and will receive your messages after signing in," Is what Yahoo tells me, I sign off before I go to play the Sims 2. I only have Nightlife, University, Seasons and the H and M fashion crap along with the original, my brother still hasn't given me Pets like I asked him about 2 months ago (see when my brother is in town or I do good or when he feels like being nice, he buys me a new expansion pack). I open up my "Stabler family" and see that things are the same, they are still married and my mom is pregnant, again. (I usually make the family the way I wish it could be). After playing, fixing up my room, I get discouraged and exit my game. That's one thing I hate about playing, I can't make the things that happen in the game to come true. If I had it my way both of my folks would be married, I'd have a little sister and brother, my mother wouldn't be a workaholic and my dad would smile. When in reality, I stay at mom's most of the time, dads after mom and I have an argument, or when she goes out of town. I wish I had younger siblings, because being the baby sucks. I hate how much the both of them work, they still didn't get their hours reduced. I remember one time when I was about 10; I was home lonely for 4 days straight, they didn't even bother to call. So once again I was home bored messing around on the computer.

**9:00 P.M**

**February 3rd**

It's about time my parents came home, and as usually mom and dad come into the door arguing about some case. I run downstairs and stand by the door. Mom and dad have now moved into the kitchen, they still didn't notice me coming down the stairs. I go into the kitchen and stand in the entry way. They keep yelling until dad looks at me.

"Go upstairs, right now."

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now."

"Because your mom and I need to talk."

"You're not talking, you're arguing."

"Go to your room now, I mean it Jas."

"Fine, asshole." I know mom or dad is about to say or do something, this is the only way they'll pay attention.

"Am I?" Dad tells me in a smart remark. Mom just rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes, you are."

"You know if I said that to my father, I would be on the ground holding my mouth with blood coming out.

"I don't give a damn dad." And as usual dad slaps me. Mom just stands there she looks at me then says "You need to respect your father."

"Now, go to your room Jason." Dad yells at me. Mom starts unloading the dishes from the dishwasher while my dad and I continue arguing. I look at dad and smirk before he starts back up on the yelling again. "You got to the count of 3, to get to your room."

"Fine you win, as usual." I start going back to my room when I sit on the stairs to see what mom and dad are going to say about me.

"He needs to learn to respect us Liv." Dad tells her, I can tell she stopped loading the dishwasher and the other chair had moved out of place.

"Well what can we do?"

"I can do what my father did to me."

"What is that Elliot?"

"If I misbehaved or didn't show respect I got a back hand across the face like I just did with Jason or he'd take his belt and hit me with me with it."

"That could work, but he'll be pissed as hell."

"He'll get over it, I did."

"I guess." So they decided to hit me, which really sucks. What ever happened to being grounded or punishment, or living with grandma and grandpa? They just don't get it.

"What's the problem now?"

"He's always been like this Ell."

"Maybe it's us." Finally dad acknowledged it was them, Amen. It was about time.

"How."

"Well, one, we're always working."

"Next possible reason."

"I don't know Liv; I'm at wits end with him." Wits, what does that mean, why couldn't he put that in 7th grade terms? Great now I have to look it up.

"I think now would be a good time to have "the talk" with him, and just talk to him."

"I agree." Wow, dad actually wants to have "the talk" with me. What a miracle.

"Ok, I'll go get him." Then it hit me, dad was going to see me on the stairs and snap on me again. Oh well. Dad is now standing in front of me. "Son, I think it's about time we had "the talk"."

"Oh really." I tell dad in a sarcastic voice. He tells me to go upstairs following behind me. After I go inside my room dad closes the door behind me and sit at my computer desk, for God's sake dad it wouldn't kill you to actually sit next to me.

"You know, your body's changing and stuff I though we should…."

"Dad I already know about it, Mr. Oats told us about it"

"Well let's humor your mother then."

"What?"

"Your mom wanted me to have "the talk" with you." Ok, now I know why they don't ever show us this on t.v, this was way weird; dad actually did quotes with his hands.

"I know."

"Look I don't want to be like my father."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad was a bastard." Dad looked at me sort of sad. I wanted to tell him something but that would of only have been mean.

"Oh." Oh, what is wrong with me is that the only word I can say? Oh how retarded that sounds.

"I told myself, after I had Maureen, that I would never be like him, and I guess you can say in reality I am just like him."

"Yeah, both you and mom." I tell dad, I think that might be the only thing I can say to him without getting in trouble.

"I mean what happed down there proved I was no better than your grandfather."

"Ok dad." Ok dad? Why did I say that? I swear I must have been dropped on the head or something that was such a suckish answer.

"How about sometime, on my off days, we spend some time together." Another wow, dad wanted to actually spend time with me. This was weird, is/was he drunk. I don't know but this is so unexpected.

"That sounds good." That actually made sense

"So what do you like to do?" This is sad really. My dad has never payed attention to what I do. Some father of the year.

"Basketball, technology."

"I can play some B-ball."

"Dad, for future reference, don't ever abbreviate your words again."

"Alright. Dad starts laughing, for the first time since I was like 5; dad and I actually had a conversation.


	2. Chapter 2:Friends?

Chapter 2: Friend?

**February 4****th**

**Benson Residence**

**5****:30 P.M**

I finally came back from church and lunch with dad. Dad dropped me off then left. I went into the house and mom was on the phone as usual. The fridge actually had food in it, for the first time in days. Mom was still putting food away on the phone laughing and smiling. She's been doing this for about 2 months now. I pour myself a cup of lemonade mom made then go to my room. After changing my clothes I decide to get on Yahoo! Messenger. I see robztheman is online, he then sends me and IM.

robztheman-hey

Jaz0n-hey, wu

robztheman- nothing much, im moving this weekend, my parents decided to make it sooner. so ill see you next Monday at school

Jaz0n-that cool, im here chilling

robztheman-yeah, it is, I just packed up my comic books and video games

Jaz0n-oh, sounds like fun, when u putting the comp up?

robztheman-when I do my bed

Jazo0n-cool

robztheman-yeah

Jaz0n-maybe you can come over, and vise verse

robztheman-sure

Jaz0n-Can I get ur #

robztheman-sure, what cell company do u have?

Jaz0n-Att

robztheman-me to, my cell # is 222-2100

Jaz0n-Mine is 212-9876 call me before u go to school, u want my class list?

robztheman-no, ill change my classes so we can get most of them together after I get it

Jaz0n-ok then

robztheman-alright, what did you do today?

Jaz0n-go to church and dinner with my dad

robztheman-ur folks divorced?

Jaz0n-no, they never were married

robztheman-they were going out?

Jaz0n-no, they had a one night stand, and I came

robztheman-that sucks

Jaz0n-I know, oh well

robztheman-do u got a gf

Jaz0n-yeah, u?

robztheman-im not into girls

Jaz0n-u don't date?

robztheman-im gay dude.

Jaz0n-oh

robztheman-yeah

This is so weird to me, I don't know but this is awkward, I mean I've been dating Maria since the beginning of 7th grade, I didn't think he was gay, I mean there's no problem with it I guess. Robztheman buzzes me and I go back into the IM.

Jaz0n-I g2g I'll be on later.

robztheman-Ok, later.

I sign off. I decide to call my girl. Maria answers and I automatically start blushing.

"Hey Maria."

"Hey Jason," She tells me as she starts giggling. I don't know why girls laugh when you talk to them on the phone.

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing much, I just waiting to Lupe to get off the computer."

"Your sister is addicted to that thing."

"I know, I mean how long does the average person need to be on MySpace?"

"I don't know, the longest I've been on there is half an hour."

"Wow, that's all, Im on there like 2 hours a day, but most of the time deciding layouts."

"You girls drive me crazy with that, you go though like 50 of them before you decide that number one was the one all along."

"I know, it's our job."

"Ha, ha so very funny." I tell her as sarcastically as I can.

"Yeah, ok."

"For real, would I lie to you?"

"No, I hope not or I'll…I don't know."

"Maria, you know me better than that."

"I know Jas, but I don't know."

"Why do we keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"I don't know."

"Because we don't know."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"You are so silly, that why I love you Jas."

"Same here, I really love you girl, you make me feel worthwhile."

"Awww, I do. What about your parents?"

"Naw, they don't really care about what I do, only when I mess up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jason."

"It's not your fault."

"Jason, if you want, you can always come over here and hang out if you don't wanna be at home by yourself, I mean the only thing you gotta hear is my dad complain and that's it."

I start to laugh but I don't know why. "That sounds good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'll see if I can go over there Friday.

"Ok, that sounds awesome."

"Ok, uhm and Maria?"

"Yes Jas?"

"I wanna take you on a nice date on Saturday."

"What are we going to do?"

"Dinner, movie and a walk in the park."

"That sounds so romantic."

"It does, so can we do that?"

"Yeah, we can."

"Ok." I start smiling and she starts laughing, again. I don't know. We both hang up and I turn the computer off, I wanna play my Wii now. I start playing my game until mom comes in wearing makeup, high heels and a black strapless dress.

"Jason, I'll be back later, I'm going out with a friend."

"Who's this friend?"

"Ahhh, I'll tell you about it later."

"A guy mom?"

"Yeah, listen I would really appreciate it if you don't tell your father."

"Why?"

"Because Jas, I don't dig into your father's personal life, and I really like this guy and I don't what anything, or anybody to mess this up. This is the first relationship I've had in a while. I've been single about most of my life; please let this man make me happy."

"Ok mom."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mom closes my door then leave out. Great now my mom is dating. Not only that but I don't even know who the dude it. I hope it's not one of my teachers, or anyone of my friend's dad. I hate this. My hope for my parents getting married and having a little brother and sister is gone. I hate this again. Why did I tell mom about what Gary did to me? I'd rather be there, at least the both of them were home, and it was an actual family, not my nonspeaking relatives, but a loving caring family. Mom should have just aborted me when she had the chance. If I had to describe my life in one word it would be hell. I don't belong here, I should of never of happened. I start going downstairs to make myself a sandwich, when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Jason, is your mom home?"

I can tell its dad. Mom told me not to tell him I don't know. "No dad, did you call her on the cell?"

"Yeah, I didn't get an answer."

"Oh."

"Do you know where she could be at?"

"No, she just left out."

"Oh, want me to swing by there and pick you up, we can go see a movie?"

"Sure ok."

**7:45 P.M**

**Showplace 16**

Dad and I finally arrived at the movies. Dad said earlier this was one of the things he wanted to do with me, is spend more time together. He gets our movie tickets for Meet the Spartans and I start buying our snacks. We start going into the theater when I see mom and this guy hugging each other and him holding her hand. Dad comes up behind me and watched along with me.

"Whose that Jas?"

"I don't know dad."

Dad starts walking towards mom I follow along behind him so that he doesn't make a fool out of his self. Dad "accidentally" knocked into her date.

"My bad."

"Its not….,"Mom says before she looks at me and dad.

"Olivia, who is this?"

"Ahhh, Elliot this is…………….."

TBC

**A/N: Just to make things clear, Olivia and Elliot were never married.**** I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. But I'm working on chapter 3.**** I know cliffhanger, how evil of me. Who do you think it is?**


	3. Chapter 3:Embarrassing

Chapter 3: Embarrassing

"Ahhh, Elliot this is Dean Porter, you remember him right?"

"Oh yeah." Dad was starting to get easily pissed, I could tell by his facial expression. Dad had his arms out while this Dean guy had his hand out to shake dad. Dad shook his head and "Dean" then offered me his hand. I shook it then dad and I went to watch our movie. Dad kept moving he seemed disturbed a bit. I didn't mind really, I mean my parents being together would be nice, but things were taking their course. Mom was dating this guy and this was how it was going to be for awhile. So I had to get used to it.

**9:00**** P.M**

**Stabler Residence**

Dad had decided to have me stay the night, he didn't want me to here what mom and Dean would have done while I was sleeping. For some reason my mom having sex with her older boyfriend is nasty. I mean like my parents are like Madonna's age and their thinking about having sex, eww. Let me get that out of my head as soon as possible, nasty. So now dad was on the couch drinking beer as usual whenever I came over here. I don't know why he does that when I'm over here. Oh well, I go up to my small room here and just go to bed. Great I left the last of my stuff I needed to be signed at moms.

**7:24 ****A.M**

**Benson Residence**

Dad and I had finally arrived at moms. I had to hurry and get those papers signed or F. I hate when getting your stuff signed turns into a grade. I went upstairs when I heard the shower running. I knocked on mom's door before I barged in there, until I froze dead in my tracks. Holy frack, cow, shit, son of a dog, anything my mom's clothes and his were scattered all over the floor. Wow, I didn't think, they would actually do it. They better of worn a condom. I keep standing there until I see mom come out in her silk bathrobe.

"Jason, I didn't hear you knock."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you can sign my stuff." I handed all those crappy papers to her as she turned bright red. She signed then gave them back. "What….Who's…Is the shower still on?"

"Ahhh, yeah, I'm doing something, can you have your father take you to school, I'm going to be late. Tell your dad not to wait for me, I got a ride."

"I can tell."

"Jason don't tell your dad about this, ok."

"Yeah, mom it's to embarrassing to talk about, my mom having sex with her boyfriend, the night I meet him."

"I'm sorry Jas, how about later around dinner you guys get better acquainted."

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks." Mom hugged me then shoved me out of her room. I went downstairs and left out locked the door then got back into the car with dad.

"Is Olivia coming?" He asked me as I put on my seatbelt and put my papers in my bag.

"No, Madonna and Prince got it on last night and had to get cleaned up." Dad looked at me weird before he shook his head and started driving me to school. I turned on the pop station when dad put it on classical. I hate this music, I mean who listens to it, old shriveled up grandmas? For the love the Bob, my dad hasn't even had his midlife crisis, why should he be listening to this crap. Finally I'm in front of the school. Maria is around our small group of friends, and they head over to the car. They open the door for me then I get out.

"Pull up your pants Jas before I arrest you for indecent exposure."

"OK dad." He pulls off and I leave them they way they were. Maria hugs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. My friends all "aww" us then we go inside, we got 10 minutes left before the bell rings. So we start walking around as usual. Maria's holding my hand with her head on my shoulder. Wait robz first day is today. Can't wait to see him today, and meet him. I think my friends will like him, well I hope.

"Jason, you haven't said anything to me today."

"I'm sorry baby, what's up?"

"Nothing, what about you."

"Prince and Madonna had sex last night."

"Who?" All my friends ask before we stop talking and they start looking at me weirdly.

"My mom and her new boyfriend."

"Oh, you didn't tell me your mom was dating."

"I didn't find out till last night."

"Ouch."

"I know, oh well."

"What did your dad say Jas?"

"You didn't say anything."

"Jason are you ok?"

"I'm fine Maria, I'm just thinking about this that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"What if he wants to marry my mom?"

"Then that would be good right?"

"I think so."

"Jason relax, things are going to be ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know they are."

"If you say so."

"Alright."

The bell rang; we all went out separate ways so that we could get to class on time. I went into typing as usual and waited for my other classmates. The teacher was at her desk talking until one of the people in the office came in with a new kid. They were in the hall walking back and forth, I could see their face. Finally my other classmates started coming in. Then the office lady left then the new kid came inside. I looked up and saw it was another guy. Yes, it was about time, it's like me and 2 other boys in this class.

"Everyone, I would like you all to welcome, Robert Meloni, I would like you all to make him feel welcome. Robert, you can sit next to Jason." I looked at him and he smiled. He took his seat then the teacher left out.

"robztheman?"

"Yeah, do I know you?"

I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it "Jaz0n." He looked at me and then took a deep breath.

"I though you were a rapist."

"So did I."

"So it's Jason."

"Yeah, and your Robert."

"Yeah."

"Ok now your username makes sense."

"I sorta figured it was Jason."

"Oh, can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." He went into his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it for a minute before I noticed that most of his classes were next to mine and we had 4 out of 7 classes together. I gave it back to him then I logged in.

"So do you wanna meet my friends?"

"Sure." He told me as the teacher came back inside, oh my god this was funny, she had her skirt tucked into her panties. We all busted out laughing so did Robert, he turned bright red. Miss Geese turned red and kept walking back and forth like this. It got to the extent where most of the class was actually on the floor laughing. Well I had actually seen experienced LMAO and ROTHLOL. Wow, today was definitely going to be interesting. This must have been embarrassing for her.


	4. Chapter 4:Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

Prologue: It had been 2 months since my mom started dating that Dean guy, I meet Robert, and Maria and I had the best date of our lives. Well for starters Robert was a pretty nice dude. I went over his house and was amused at his in ground pool; he had also started becoming close with my friends. Overall I think we made him feel welcome. As for Maria, we had constantly been over each others houses. I went over there everyday except for Sunday to have dinner with them, oh and her mother makes the best brownies and fruit salad ever, she can cook no lie. We were cool, but as for the Dean well things had changed since yesterday. To describe that day, yesterday, it would be interesting. Well for to begin it all started when I came home from school.

**April 5 (Yesterday)**

I had come in the door yesterday after a long day of school. Miss Geese had given us a 5 page report that was due next Wednesday and I had my science report due tomorrow. I should of got started on that 2 weeks ago, oh well I guess that's why I was doing that today. After I locked the door I noticed that Dean was on the couch flipping the channels drinking some beer.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey." I put my book bag down and then started heading towards the kitchen when I was aware he was walking behind me.

"Can I make you something to eat Jas?"

"No I'm just going to get a bowl of cereal and head upstairs, I'll make some dinner later on though."

"Well let me know what you have in mind, I'm like a male version of Rachel Ray if you know what I mean."

"Interesting." I poured my cereal, got my bag and headed upstairs with the both of them. After I got done eating, I got started on my report when Dean came into my room.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him as I inserted my flash drive into the computer.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm ok, thanks though."

"You welcome, so what do you think about me dating your mom."

I looked at him strangely and then opened up Microsoft Word. "Do you want me to be nice or blunt about it?" Now why did I use that stupid vocabulary word, oh wait I have a test over that stupid word tomorrow.

"Well tell me how you feel then make it nice."

"Oh well, I don't want my mom to date you, just because I think you're creepy and weird, creird. I just want my parents to be together. I mean, I'm glad seeing my mom happy but I think she could be happier with my dad."

"Well it's nice to know I'm creird. Jason, listen I really love your mom and she's crazy about me. She told me that, one thing you had always wanted was for them to be together, and to tell you it the hard way, your mom doesn't want that. She said he had the chance now it's gone. I want us to get to know each other better."

"Why?" I start typing up my report.

"Because we just should."

"Well I'm busy now maybe another day."

"It needs to be soon though."

"And why is that?"

"I can't say."

"Fine, then don't tell me."

"Jason, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Dean?"

"I just think we should know each other better.

"For what reasons?"

"Not now."

"Fine, well can you leave me along, I'm going to get my homework done now."

"Ok, well maybe later, we can talk then."

"Alright."

Dean left my room and closed the door behind him. Mom then came in from work and entered my room.

"Hey son."

"Hey ma."

"What's going on?" She asked me as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hate when she does that.

"I'm working on my report."

"Oh, well Dean and I are going out for tonight, we'll be back later on, ok?"

"Alright."

Mom left out with Dean. I finished my science report when I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to answer it when I saw it was Maria. I left her in forgetting mom had said I couldn't have company over unless she was home.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Maria, uhm what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to chill here for a bit."

"I guess, but I gotta do my report for typing."

"Same here, don't worry I got my laptop. Can I go upstairs?"

"Sure." We both went upstairs, hopefully mom wouldn't be in for a while, and we could hang out. She laid on my bed turning on her computer. We looked at each other and I smiled at her. We both got to our reports and she put on some music. An hour later after we had both finished up, I turned on my t.v and sat next to her. She shut down her laptop and cuddled in my arms. I kissed her on her forehead then she looked up at me.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Maria." I kissed her, deeply. I could tell she felt the connection between us. Next thing I know I'm on top of her constantly kissing her and she's doing the same. I start playing around with her shirt until I heard my door loudly open.

"JASON OLIVER MICHAEL STABLER-BENSON!" I heard my mother yell before I jumped off Maria was now standing by my computer.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Nothing mom."

"It didn't look like nothing, Maria I think you should go home now."

"Yes Ms. Benson." Maria grabbed her bag and quickly started walking towards the door. My mom waited till she heard the door close before she decided to go off on me.

"What's going on Jason?"

"Nothing mom."

"I though I told you no company when I wasn't here."

"You did but I didn't want to be rude."

"So you rather have your girlfriend over then listen to the house rules."

"But mom..."

"I don't want to hear it Jas, I don't even want to know what would happen if I would have been gone another hour."

"Mom, I wasn't going to have sex with her."

"Yeah ok. Well so that this doesn't happen in the future, you're grounded."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me grounded, you can only leave this house to go to school and that's it, no computer unless for school reports with supervision and no dating for about 3 months."

"You can't do this to me mom."

"Well I just did." Mom left the door open and I sat on my bed. This sucks; I mean I really wasn't going to have sex with her, really. I hate this, she never wants to hear my side of what happens, just goes by what she sees or hears. I hate that about her. I went downstairs when I saw mom in Dean's arms spinning around kissing him. They looked at me and Dean brought me closer to them.

"Jason, your mother and I have something we want to tell you." Dean told me as he said on one side of me as mom sat on his lap.

"What is it?"

"I proposed to your mom, we want to get married."

"What?" I could tell I had my face on stunned mode.

"I'm saying, I want to marry your mom."

"Isn't that great Jason." Mom asked me as she showed me her ring.

"Yeah it is what a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5:Accepting

Chapter 5: Accepting

A/N: This is for you Abby and Jenni.

I woke up today with a massive headache and to the sound of laughter. I went to brush my teeth when I walked in on Dean using it. He turned around and said he'll be done in a minute. Now why couldn't he use mom's bathroom or the guestroom's one, why did he have to use mine? I don't know, for some reason I get a weird vibe from him. I go ahead and set out my clothes and then go back to the bathroom, by now he's finally done. I lock the door, brush my teeth, pee and then take my shower. When I'm done I go back into my room get dressed then head downstairs. This is interesting, this Dean guy is cooking. He looks at me smiles then returns back to the food. Mom is just now coming down the stairs smiling with a huge hickey on her neck.

"That's gross mom."

"What is son?"

"That hickey on your neck."

"What, Im old enough to have it."

"Yeah well a little bit too old," I mumble as I sit across from mom. She looks at me in that "Excuse me what did you say" face. Dean looks at me.

"Excuse me what did you say Jason?"

"I said nothing."

"I mean before you sat down." He asks me as he starts passing out our food.

"I didn't say anything."

"Tell me what you said."

"I just said well aren't you a bit old for that." For God's sake, was it that big of a deal, that asshole. I give him an evil glare before mom tells me to stop it. I eat my food and start heading out the door before mom tells me to freeze.

"Jason, Dean's going to take you to school."

"It's ok, dad's on his way."

"No I called your father and Dean's going to take you."

"But why can't dad take me?"

"Because I said so."

"You always tell me that."

"Well I can Jason."

"You just abuse your power as a parent." I tell her as I begin to walk out the door, forget it; I'll just walk a half mile to school then to be in the car for about 15 minutes with that creep. I'm halfway down the block when I feel someone on the side of me driving slowly. Great it's Dean. He tells me over and over to get in the car and after about 5 minutes of this I cave in. I get into his old '97 mustang. We're halfway to school when he starts talking to me.

"Jason how come you don't like me?"

"How come you wanna marry my mom?"

"Fine, I'll answer it first then you answer me."

"Ok."

"Well I want to marry your mom because I love her, and she loves me. Besides the both of us want to settle down and have a family. It's about time we do. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but your dad had his chance with her and now it's my turn. Now tell me why don't know you like me."

"I don't like you because I'd rather my dad be with mom, I know he will make her happy and I think you're creepy."

"Well thanks for the kindness and generosity."

"Yeah, ok." I put on my headphones and turn on my iPod. About 10 minutes later I'm finally at school. I get out and Dean about speeds off. My friends are in the front of the school walking towards me. Maria gives me a kiss on the cheek as usual and we start going inside the building. I go inside the cafeteria and sit there, putting my face in my hands. My friends notice that I'm not saying anything. Maria has her head on my shoulder hugging me.

"Jason, what's wrong baby?"

"Maria just leave me alone for a while."

"Jason talk to me, is this about last night?"

"NO, don't worry about it."

"Jason talk to me."

"No Maria, leave me alone, for God's sake can you leave me alone, you're so irritating." I get up and start heading towards my locker. I think my friends get it that I want to be alone for a little while. The day goes by pretty fast it's good and at the same time bad. Well at least I get to see my buddy Matt for a while. I miss that little guy, I haven't been to the orphanage in about 2 days, hopefully he's ok. Finally the bell rings, I think this is the first time I haven't spoken to my friends. I go to my locker and start running towards the orphanage about 2 blocks from here. I'm glad it's close. I go inside and see Matt on his bed coloring and whistling some song. I sit beside him when he looks up and hugs me.

"Jason I haven't you in a long time buddy."

"I know Matt, I miss you."

"I did too." I smile at him then Matt starts taking a hold of my hand wanting me to go outside with him. I ask Miss Brown if we can go and of coarse she says yes. We now go out to the small courtyard in the back and he starts playing some basketball; I can tell Matt's been practicing. I sit down for most of the time he's playing. He grabs the ball and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong Jason?"

"My mom's going to get married."

"Oh when?"

"I don't know, I just want her to be with my dad."

"Well did you ask her if she could?"

"Yeah, and of coarse she said no."

"Jason, did you ask you dad?"

"No, he doesn't know about this yet."

"Oh, you're lucky."

"No I'm not; I was unplanned and practically abandoned as a baby."

"Well at least your parents are alive." I look at him, noticing his eyes are watering up. I shouldn't have told him this, anytime I start to talk to Matt about my family he starts crying. I mean Matt has had it worse than me. His father died due to gang violence and his mother doesn't want to see him, he doesn't even know about an aunt or uncle or any other family. Why was I venting to a 5 year old whose problems were worse than mines. I gotta stop being selfish, maybe that's my problem. I just can't accept things. I go back inside with Matt and start helping him out with his homework. About 10 minutes later my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Jason."

"What's up mom?"

"I need you to get home."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Mom what's going on?"

"Jason, all of us need to talk, including your father."

"Alright, well can you get me."

"Fine, I'll be there in about 15, have your things ready."

"Ok, bye." I hang up Matt looks at me sort of sad.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Matt, but I promise to come here tomorrow."

"Ok." He automatically cheers up; I guess it's not that hard to please a 5 year old. I love this kid; he's like the brother I've always wanted. We finish his homework then I get my things together. My phone rings again, and it's just mom telling me she's outside. I hug Matt then go outside. Mom seems pissed, it's not even funny. I look at her and she starts looking at me weirdly.

"Mom what's all going on?"

"We all need to talk like I told you earlier."

"What did dad say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Well one thing I know for sure, as soon as I get in, all hell is about to break loose.


	6. Chapter 6:Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Yeah, it's the aftermath. I just got done hearing a massive argument and a lot of cussing, I have to say dad has a pirate's mouth so does mom and the Dean guy. I heard the door slam twice and mom stomp up the stairs. Overall this is what happened, mom cussed at dad, dad cussed back at mom, Dean defended mom, dad cussed at dean and repeat that about 50 times. Yeah, I could barely hear my headphones; man these adults were crazy as hell. What mom said to dad, and what dad said to dean, oh I laughed my ass off so hard about it. Mom just came into my room. I get off sit on my chair then wait for mom to say something.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you help."

"With what mom?"

"I need a really good answer."

"Alright, to what?"

"What should I do?"

"With what?"

"Should I marry Dean or actually give your father a try?"

"I don't know mom, what does your heart say?"

"Go with Dean I love him, but I need to think about you."

"Oh, well dad then."

"What about Dean?"

"Kill him, run him over, set his house on fire..."

"Jason, a serious answer."

"I don't know."

"I mean, I want everyone to be happy."

"Mom what's going on?"

"Dean and I talked earlier so were getting married in about 2 weeks, and right now, Im just trying to figure out what Im going to do."

"Mom, not to be rushy but you need to think fast."

"I don't know I don't want it to be hard when your dad picks you up or anything."

"Mom, what do you think you should do?"

"Should I just go for it?"

"Follow your heart mom."

"Jason, does that ever work?"

"Ok let's say you do marry Dean, what if you get a divorce?"

"I don't know."

"But if you marry dad, do you think that would happen? Mom you've know dad since almost forever, I don't think you guys would break it off or anything."

"Yeah maybe." Mom left out and closed the door after she left. I don't know what mom is going to do, she's been sad and happy and everything in between that. I don't know what I could do to help her out. Well no sisters or brother, other than little Matt but he's not related to me sadly. I get ready for bed, I don't have any school tomorrow, but I did tell Matt I would spend all of tomorrow with him. Hopefully things will get better, for mom lets hope so.

**April 7**

**Saint Mark's ****Orphanage**

I woke up about 8 o'clock today, got breakfast then went to see Matt. When I got there he was on his bed coloring and swinging his feet back and forth. I sat on the side and gave him a hug; he smiled and put his book down.

"You don't have school either?"

"Nope, I though today would be a great day to spend the day with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we've been buds forever, I can't forget about you."

Matt smiled and gave me a huge hug, "Thanks Jason."

"You welcome, so do you think Miss Brown will let you leave here?"

"She likes you and me so she should let us."

"Lets hope so, I'll ask her and then let you know."

"Ok." I go over and ask Miss Brown, she agrees as long as I bring him back by 10 P.M. I can do that. Matt gets his jacket and we both go outside.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Wanna see a movie?"

"Sure." Matt and I hurry up and catch the bus to Showplace 16. We go inside, Matt starts squeezing my hand all hard, he looked at me pulling my shirt.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"I'm scared."

"Oh what?"

"I don't want to see a scary movie."

"We don't have to see a scary movie."

"We don't."

"No we don't."

"So what do you want to see then?"

"A funny movie."

"That sounds good."

"Ok." I take out my allowance money from dad and buy our tickets. I go to the concession stand and buy us a large popcorn, one blue slushy for Matt and some fruit punch for myself. We go inside theater 8 then wait for the movie to start. Matt takes the popcorn and just starts going crazy at it and his slushy. I can tell his is hungry, man, when was the last time this kid ate? I lay back in my chair a bit, as soon as I am about to put my phone on vibrate, mom calls.

"Jason?"

"Mom, I'm at the movie right now?"

"Son, when is the movie over?"

"At about 12:30, why?"

"I need to pick out your suit for the wedding."

"Oh ok."

"Fine, call me when it's over."

"Ok mom."

"Bye." I hang up and turn my phone off; Matt looks at me as if something bad happened.

"Do we have to go?"

"No Matt, I have to go to a wedding thing after this, that's all."

"Ok." He goes back to eating the popcorn and the movie finally starts. About 2 hours and 30 minutes of the movie and the sneak peeks of upcoming movies, it's over. I get Matt and we take the bus to go to The Wedding Shop on 85th Street. As I went inside I saw mom, dean and a couple of there friends talking and hugging each other. I go to mom and tell her I'm here. She looks at me and gives me the wait sign with her finger. I hate when adults do that. So I waited another 10 minutes until they got done talking. Dean took me and Matt into the Grooms side of the store while mom and her friends go to the Brides side. So while Dean picked out a suit and got told by his family and friends how good he looked mom and Matt snuck out and went to see mom. Mom had just stepped out of the dressing room and was facing straight towards me.

"How do I look Jas?"

"Wow." Thank God I said that, I would have said something else, but I think that would have made my relationship with mom even more difficult.

"Really, how do I look in this dress?"

"Mom, you're hot." Mom blushed and her friends giggled as Matt and I both turned red.

"Thanks Jas, so how is Dean looking?"

"They keeps complimenting him, over and over about he looks. But I will surely tell him you look good."

"OK thanks." Mom gave me a warm smile and then sorta shoved me out of the Brides room. Matt and I were back where we started in the Groom's Room. Would these people hurry up, I mean come on; does it take that long to pick out some clothes you will only wear once in a lifetime? I swear I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt to my wedding along with some Vans, or something. Matt and I waited outside the two rooms; finally after about 20 more minutes of this mom came out, she bought he dress and sat besides me.

"What time does Matt have to get back?"

"She said by 10 tonight."

"Ok, well were going to send him back then."

"But mom."

"No buts son."

"Fine."

Dean came out and purchased his suit, everybody had already left and it was just the four of us. Dean drove Matt back to the orphanage and then he dropped me and mom off at home, as he went to work.

"I'm going to try on my dress Jas."

"Again."

"Yeah."

"Alright mom."

She ran upstairs and put it on just as dad had rang the doorbell. Crap, hopefully I wouldn't have to relive last night, I let dad in and we both sat on the couch. He didn't even try to have any contact with me, he was just here to see mom, I think. Mom came downstairs and she stood right in front of us.

"Hey Elliot."

"Hey Liv."

"Jason, I think you should go upstairs."

"Fine." I go up to the top of the stairs and sit there; hopefully they both don't get their feelings hurt.

"What's up Elliot?"

"I just wanted to come by, you look excellent Liv."

"Thanks."

"Liv, how come you didn't invite me to your wedding?"

"That was Dean's idea, not mine."

"Olivia, I don't understand."

"Understand what El?"

"Do you really love this man?"

"Yes I do, with all my heart. Why are you asking me?"

"Liv I think you should think this over."

"Elliot stop right there."

"Liv, I'm just saying…"

"No, El, please don't."

"Liv can you answer me one question though?"

"What?"

"Can you look me in the eye and say you don't love me?"

"Stop it Elliot."

"Liv can you do that."

"Elliot, please don't do this to me."

"Just look me in the eye Liv, after that, I'll be on my way."

"I don't know if I can do that El."

**A/N: So any predictions? One more chapter left, Sorry it took me so long to update. P/O or E/O stayed tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been thinking. Sorry it's short.

**Saturday **

**9:00 A.M**

Well as you know it, today is the wedding. This is has been the craziest week ever, mom and her emotions, dad trying to get mom to come to him, and Dean trying to help mom make a decision. Dean came over Thursday to take us to the wedding prep, and to confirm everything at the banquet hall. Overall, I like the menu. I even got him and Miss Brown to let Matt attend the wedding. I can't wait but what's been bothering me the most is that, I don't what Dean to get hurt. That sounds weird right, I mean I know in the beginning I couldn't stand him, probably because he was uhm weird in the beginning, but I like him. I can't believe I just said that. I like Dean. I like and love my dad, but Dean he sorta fills up that gap in my family. He makes mom happy and she has every right to be, and he understands me. Dad understands me, but I think he and mom were meant to be friends. They've know each other for about 23 years, but all that's there is a really strong friendship. Dad has moms back while Dean holds her heart.

Ok, well enough with my rant. I finally get out of bed and put on my tux. Well one thing for sure, I look fine as hell. I go downstairs and see mom in her bathrobe drinking some coffee.

"Good morning son."

"Good morning mom."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess, I guess I'm getting the wedding nerves."

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Of course, I've been up thinking about everything, and I know what I'm going to do now."

"What's that?"

"Marry Dean."

I smiled at mom; she reached out and started holding my hand. This was the first time in weeks I saw mom smile, or have any interaction with her. She got up and went upstairs, a few minutes later I heard the shower running. Since there was nothing else to eat, I got some cereal. Just to let you know Fruit Loops taste really fruity before a wedding. So after my wonderful breakfast, I sit on the living room couch waiting for mom to come down.

**Saturday**

**11:00**

Mom, Matt and I finally arrived at the wedding. Mom's face looks all youngish and she looks really pretty. We get out the car and enter the church. Mom goes into the ladies room; all her friends are in there waiting for her. Matt and I go and sit on a pew. Matt brought some UNO cards to play with. So we play some UNO until the guys arrive. Dean finally came, along with some of his friends. Dean smiled at Matt and me, and then went to the Men's room to get dressed. So after playing about 15 games of this, we call it quits. One of my mom's friends, and my godmother, Debbie comes out the room.

"Jason, come look at your mother." 

I tell Matt I'll be right back. I go until the room, and as soon as Aunt Casey moves out the way, the most beautiful bride is standing right in front of me. Mom looks so, I don't know what word to use but her hair is just right, her dress is the whitest thing I have ever seen, her makeup and lipstick bring out her natural beauty. She looks wonderful. 

"So what do you think?" Aunt Deb asks me, still wondering why I haven't said anything yet.

"Mom, you look beautiful." Is there a stronger word for that, I mean she's past beautiful? Mom smiles at me so do her friends, she sits down on the lounge chair and starts talking to her friends. Aunt Casey escorts me out and closes the door behind them. People start arriving now, and to my surprise one of my moms best friends come, I remember her like I remember coming to live with mom. Aunt Ashley, she brought Sofia, Jenni and this little kid with her, I think that's the kid she was pregnant with when her pedophile of a husband put his hand down my pants. I can't believe she has the nerve to come to moms wedding. I see a lot of people I know here. Mom and Dean let my friends come, Maria and Robert came, so did the whole gang. They sit down next to me and Matt. Following them, dad came. Dean comes out from the back room talking to father and his best man. Dean looks at me and gives me the thumbs up sign. I smile and nod my head at him as my friends laugh at out. The church is nearly filled up. It's about 5 minutes till the wedding starts. I can't wait to see mom.

**Wedding Time**

**12:00 P.M**

The wedding finally started. Mom's maids of honor walked down the aisle with Dean's best men. Following then there was the ring bearer and the flower girl, Dean's niece and nephew. Finally the musician started playing the Bridal March. The doors opened and mom was escorted down the aisle by grandpa Cragen. Mom was looking ahead smiling. After about 3 minutes of her walking down the aisle he stood on Dean's side and mom was holding his hand. The pastor looked at mom and dad and got started on the vows.

"Dean Porter, do you take Olivia Benson, to be your wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Olivia Benson, do you take Dean Porter, to be your husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

At that every moment, mom started crying, she looked at Dean and then said,

"I……"

The End

A/N: So what did Liv say? Was it an I do? Or an I dont?


End file.
